Lost in Translation
by purplegator
Summary: Vomit-inducing badfic run through a translator...what could possibly go wrong? Warning: Contents are extemely volatile. Handle with caution.
1. Family Relations

AN: I think that badfic is a form of art. Especially the kind of badfic that's been run though a shitty online translator. Thus I bring you the first in a long line of nearly unreadable crackfic.

Enjoy yourselves, and good luck trying to decipher it. I own nothing.

* * *

Lloyd it was located in the deep of poop.

"It is pregnant? As can it be pregnant?"

Raine threw glare on it. "I am confident you he knows."

He reddened. "Which… not what I meant! We even… you know never that… it made it."

Raine crossed her handles. "After this you there is no father. You will obtain this answer outside rapidly. When public learns that unwed selected year old 16 it is pregnant, not from its fellow, there will be riots."

Lloyd it buried his side in his hands. "That I assumed in order to make?"

Raine he flapped down. "You will have a talk to it, to you moron!"

Lloyd it moved to the room Of colette. It is stale in its bed, turns pale looked shake a little. When it noted Lloyd, it began to sob. "I so apology! I do not know that it happened!"

Lloyd it accepted respiration to percolate, crossed room and placed his handles all around of her. "I listen to, I not to the ides to lie to you. I am hurt by this. You betrayed me. But I love you. I still want to be with you and I want to be there for you. This child of ours."

Breaks still downward from its side, it turned in order to look Lloyd. "Kratos father."

Lloyd it gripped its arm tenderly but solidly. "I do not worry! That does not have value. I you love!"

Colette began to cry in proportion to it threw its handles all around of him. "Oh, Lloyd!"

Thus made a father Lloyd his own brother.


	2. Hurt and Healing

AN: Oh wow! I never expected people to actually _like _this! You guys are awesome!

I'm in a good mood right now. These are way too fun to write. Easy too, since it's just a run through babelfish. And I'm sure that these are more fun to read than some _serious _fics out there. And yes, Kratos did get Colette pregnant 'cause Kratos is one horny mother. I own nothing except a love of badfic

* * *

Zelos obtained finished for the bed when Sheena it tore up through its door. It was dirty and naked. "Sheena! What you do make here? And why you dirty and naked?"

Sheena looked it, cry passing downward from its side. "Oh Zelos, the raped Regal to me. It was terrible. It placed its thingy into my you it knows what and now I that ruined forever."

Zelos was shock. How Regal could to make this terrible thing to the sweet, the innocent, busty Of sheena? "Remain here, I it is necessary to go make unhealthy Regal."

Zelos flew completely to Altimira it by orange feathers. It considered Regal into harem with other 5 women that, being raped by all.

"Regal, I came avenge Of sheena!" To laugh is Regal. "You can not make anything to me. I am twice your size. And I do not speak about our bodies."

Zelos opened kingly and punch it fell to the earth it bled. "I avenged Of sheena!"

Sheena began to cry again. "Only my virginity gone forever!" Zelos accepted it. "It does not have value. I love you, virgin or not. Here, prevent me prove my love by way showing you that sex it does not hurt immediately after traumatic rape." And so they had a sex and the married and Regal obtained AIDs.


	3. A Father's Love

AN: While I do not condone child abuse, I do think it's pretty funny how some people think that Dirk abuses Lloyd horribly, despite the fact that he only smacks Lloyd once and is shown to be a fantastic father. I am mocking them, not the actual act of child abuse.

I own nothing.

* * *

Lloyd was shut door, after it, thorough in order not to make no noise. It tiptoed through moonlit the floor of its kitchen, pretending it there did not exist, that it was located already in the bed, the mole that

Of dirk did not grasp its light of flicked further. Dirk stood before the stove fatal by expression on its side. "I exactly where of 'ave you are been?"

Lloyd undertook back, steps, that to avoid the fury of his foster father. "Colette was necessary aid with its domestic work and "

"Shaddup! You an I both know that tha of yer duller the oranges o of insert. You were the things of doin ...... s `er, were not ya!?!" Dirk it selected upward frying pan in one hand and knife of butcher in other and they both Lloyd. "Say truth!!"

Lloyd it propped up into the wall. "It is approved! We kissed, but the everything, I swear!"

Dirk of lunged forward, slap Lloyd with the pan. Lloyd tried to break into a run but Dirk it grasped his feet it plunged knife into its foot. It the beginnings of bashing Lloyd of head and over with the frying pan as long as floor and wall will not be colored with the blood and Lloyd it was still. It is final, it buried knife in the tail end Lloyd.

Dirk of yawn in proportion to it climbed staires. "G' night, Lloyd. Dreams Of sweet."

Lloyd die of lone and of unloved like animal. Dirk eat Noishe for breakfast morning of after.


	4. Somewhere That's Green

AN: I'm trying to pace myself so I don't run out of ideas and/or steam too quickly. I'm thinking that I'm proably gonna update Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

Apparently, floor means the same thing as sex in Russian. (Do they not have beds?)

I own nothing.

* * *

Yuan sat on the edge of its window, staring of longingly into night. It sighed in proportion to it presented Kratos warm, strong handles around its supple, feminine framework. Suddenly, he felt the warm hoop of strong handles around its supple, feminine framework. It shook up all around into surprise and its ponytail it flapped down Kratos in the face. Kratos fell to the sex.

Yuan hurried to its lover. "Omigosh, I so sorry! I am injury you?" He helps the face Of Kratos beautiful in its tiny hands and noted with the anxiety that its perfect nose it bled the perfect blood. "Oh nooooo, your nose… I apology…"

Kratos cut off the apology Of Yuan enticing by smile. "Entirely right. Cost it, it is which necessary to obtain that it saw you again… my love…" They kissed. Yuan could taste the blood Of Kratos.

Yuan broke kiss. "Sweetie, you must not arrive here. Botta obtaining they are suspicious, and it very bad when it angey."

The eyes Of Kratos grew widely. "It has it hurt you again?" The tears of the felt Of Yuan will gush out upward in its eyes and it looked away.

Kratos extended their both upward from the sex and held the side Of Yuan in its hands. "You should leave it. I you love more than it always could."

Yuan broke into shakes. "I do not can! He said that it will kill me!"

Kratos embraced it again. Kratos whispered, low- and sweets in its ear, "I will be never it prevented it to hurt you."

Suddenly, it was loud banging on the door. "Yuan… hic… reveals hic the door of fuckin… hic… now…!" This was Botta! Lept Of Kratos to the window. It held its outside hand to Yuan. "It is good? You coming?" Yuan shut its eyes and it looked away. When it revealed them again, Kratos was gone and Botta stood before. It held I am empty the bottle of absinthe in its hand. Botta had sick grin on his mug. "Good after this… hic… we go to have in the evening of fun." It unzipped its drawers…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Sweetest Thing

AN: Today, we deal with the dreaded Mary-Sue.

Also, hooray for references to past chapters!

I own nothing.

* * *

Lloyd looked at fixed for is to the sea. It has made much thought lately. "As could Colette sleep with Kratos? How dog of slut! I never want to see it another time.

Suddenly, a girl fell of the sky. Lloyd run to stop it. It had the long hair of silver. It opened its eyes and were green as oceans of puke. It smiled in it. All its teeth were white and straight, only as a perfect version of the society. "You save me, you man-boy sexy incredibly hot"

Lloyd was in the love. "You are perfect. He marries me." The two were as soon as in the love, they had not notice when it flied it to Yuan close and it kidnap! Lloyd gasped.

Yuan laughed. "Lloyd! I have your loving now and father"

Lloyd shouted, "you can keep mine father, but of she give me what's her face! We are in the real love"

Yuan cackled. "Come come." Lloyd was so scram, forgot that it had the wings and it run the entire way to the base of Yuan. It blew up in the room of Yuan, where Kratos sucked Yuan thingy because they were fags. Suddenly, what it is–it-face perforated them both in the face! "Shame! You fags are going to the hell"

Lloyd was so happy. "Oh, I thought that I never would see to it" They had converted the entire world the trees and Yuan and Kratos had go to the hell where butt was violated by the devil for the eternity.


	6. Broken

AN: As a holiday gift from me to you, you get two drifferent kinds of badfic in today's story: songfic and cutterfic. Man, Kratos is easy to make fun of.

Happy Whatever-It-Is-You-Celebrate!

* * *

Kratos is rested in front of the tomb of Anna, tears running in bottom of its face. It touched its burning hair with the cold stone and of death while despair filled its heart. It felt the hot tears to run in bottom of its face like only sob hung in its throat.

_I open my eyes  
__I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
__I can't remember how  
__I can't remember why  
__I'm lying here tonight_

Why!?! He wanted to shout on several occasions while horrible darkness filled its heart.

_And I can't stand the pain  
__And I can't make it go away  
__No I can't stand the pain _

It scratched with the ground, drawing to the top dirtiness, trying to unearth a love. Frantic, flying arm as it threw dirtiness everywhere. Thereafter, it gave up during it realized how much futile its efforts were. Anna had died and gone, place had had during fourteen years.

_How could this happen to me?  
__'ve made my mistakes  
__I've got no where to run  
__The night goes on  
__As I'm fading away _

"Anna… I am sorry…"

_I'm sick of this life  
__I just wanna scream  
__How could this happen to me?_

It beat his fists against his tomb with this they were bloody but the pain always persisted in its heart. He wanted to beat his head against the tomb as well.

_Everybody's screaming  
__I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
__I'm slipping off the edge  
__I'm hanging by a thread  
__I wanna start this over again_

The tears of blood started to run in bottom of the face of Kratos. It nuzzeled the tomb stone of Anna, coating its blood, its life, through the symbol of its death.

_So I try to hold  
__On to a time when nothing mattered  
__And I can't explain what happened  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done  
__No I can't _

The pain! The pain! The pain became too much to support! Kratos withdrew a razorblade and held on its wrist.

_How could this happen to me?  
__I've made my mistakes  
__I've got no where to run  
__The night goes on  
__As I'm fading away_

Slowly, it drew the razor along its wrist, observing rise in blood and the puddle pool above the pale skin its arm. The feeling sting filled its spirit, relief soft with cruel reality.

_I'm sick of this life  
__I just wanna scream  
__How could this happen to me?_

"I am… Anna so sorry…" It did not take the trouble of to wrap the wound, instead of that leaving the flow of blood like a homage to the life of Anna.

_I've made my mistakes  
__I've got no where to run  
__The night goes on  
__As I'm fading away _

It is raised and went far, blood always draining its ends of the finger. He wandered slowly, advisedly in wood dark, leaving the shades him to swallow.

_I'm sick of this life  
__I just wanna scream  
__How could this happen to me?_

_---_

The next morning, Lloyd went outside to discover a large hole in front of the tomb of his/her mother. The tomb itself and the ground around him were covered in blood. It ran all the manner in shouting Isealia about of an apocalypse of zombies.


	7. Beauty and the Beast

AN: I'm especially proud of this one. A timeless story of fencing, fighting, truest loves, greatest men, giants, and all that jazz.

I'm dedicating this to Japan, for they were the inspiration for this masterpiece. If you think there's something wrong with me for dreaming this up, then you ain't _never _seen that pervatorium the way the Internet does. Seriously, WTF Japan!?!

I also changed the rating of my story, mostly due to..._saucy innuendo!_ Aha! Aha! Aha! *is shot dead*

I own nothing.

* * *

Raine was in the kitchen, cooking.

You can stop shouting now.

In any case, she made Genis a special dinner because he aced a test in the academy, and Raine wanted to feel like her was really parental something beating it up didn't seem.

"We see…" It murmured, rummaging through a cabinet, "I am doing spaghetti, so I need the cinnamon and the brown sugar… Genis has taste of the soybean sauce, let shake to us in something of that, also… oh! A potato" She smiled, shaking the wretch perforates in pot that did not look anything like spaghetti.

After mounting all the necessary ingredients (and some that is really should to have left outside) Raine pushed pot in the stove to let roast it. Calculating that it had some hours to kill, it open a book of the enchantment and practiced new incantation to bring inanimate objects to the life. It stopped her personnel in stop whereas a shining circle grew underneath her.

Suddenly, the stove exploded. Raine fitted its attention to the ardent furnace, throwing accidentally the enchantment in the surplus of the celebratory dinner of Genis. Raine could only watch in horror because the monstrosity rose color, rising envelope she.

In order to say that it was the thing it had never seen horrifyingest it would be an underestimation. Supports of spaghetti doubled like muscles, forming a drop that dripped a nauseous sauce, red on the Earth. The eyes of the meatball watched she fixedly and she could feel complete scorn of he behind.

Before she could make a movement, the thing roared as an animal and crashed through the wall of the kitchen, in the outer world. Raine watched in horror in the hole. "What has I unleashed in the world"

Raine rose as quickly as she could, since she felt of the legs were of her jello of the mint-lemon specialty. She knew what that thing went to do. He was going to direct to the city and to destroy everything. She was the unique person who could stop it. It took root of her personnel and outside worked towards the door, persecuting the monstrosity.

---

For the moment at which she reached the village, it had been decimated already partly by the monster. The ardent buildings collapsed around her, and the children and the dogs worked scream beyond her. She saw the monster that chewed in a church

She ahead worked, raised staff. "Stopped!" She watched it to the monster, his eyes of the meatball, taking the flames of the ardent village. She operated the trees ahead and before Raine could move a muscle, he spoke.

"Master! I will follow its each commando" It made a movement of the inclination in her.

Raine was stunned. She had not considered the possibility of the monster that was obedient before! Her thoughts gave return to one what creature as he could do for the world of science. "Um… yes! I am its master, and I order to him to that it comes with me"

---

Raine and the monster spent many years that traveled the world together. Sybek, Flanoir, Triet, Meltokio, Palmacosta, all the cities of the world. One night, when they remained in an inn in Luin, took it to the monster to the lake.

The monster "Master, you are happy"

Raine smiled. "By all means I am happy."

The monster said, "you do not have a special somebody. How you be happy without love can"

Raine was blushed. "It will happen."

The monster took its hand. "I could be its special."

Raine gasp. "Really? You feel that way on me"

"By all means I do." The monster said. "I love you, Raine."

Raine embraced the monster, and after a little while, they had its first kiss in that lake illuminated by the beautiful moon. The monster growled, "you know, my eyes are not the only meatballs that I have…"

And they lived happy, after the ever.


	8. Somewhere That's Green Pt 2

AN: You thought I was kidding when I said "To be continued", didn't you?

DIDN'T YOU!?!

WELL, YOU WERE WRONG!!! YOU FELL FOR MY EVIL SCHEME!

MUA HA HA HA HA!

...ok, maybe it wasn't so evil. I own nothing.

* * *

Kratos was located in the bed, hair naked and red hair in sexy air above its face as he thought of the Yuan. It knew that Botta must have made horrible things with the Yuan at this very time. It could have even had the Yuan bondage like a slave of sex. Kratos disgusted and aroused.

The telephone sounded and Kratos took. "You obtained Kratos…"

"Kratos, haste!" It was Raine. Kratos is rested upwards. "Raine what is erroneous? "

"Is Yuan. It was seriously wounded." The voice of Raine seemed panicked. "Botta half with death beat. It is only partially conscious in this moment and it will not cease saying your name. I do not know if it will die. You must bring here immediately. " Kratos jumped of the bed and controlled all the manner with Raine without putting even clothing on.

---

Raine waited external when it unloaded. It looked at very sad. Not even the impressive nudity of Kratos could wipe the sorrow of its face. "I am so sorry. I all I did could but…" Without taking the trouble of to hear another word, Kratos is precipitated with interior.

The Yuan was naked lie on a table, probably because of the attempted heal. It was beautiful, even in death, its damage-free skin contradicting the fact of it had been just beaten with death. It looked like of it could have slept, if the angels slept.

Raine is held coldly in the corner. "Kratos, it went."

Kratos cried, "Not! Except him! "

Grooves shook its head. "He died. No magic can change that. You must let go. "

Kratos moved ahead and took the Yuan in its arms. It cried with face buried in its cold torso. "Not! This one was not the manner it supposed to be! I was supposed to save you!" Then, it took the cold lips of the Yuan and with its firery the heat embraced them.

Suddenly, the Yuan groaned of under him. Kratos gasp. "Yuan!?! Was this you!?!"

The Yuan flickered its open eyes. "Kratos! Your love me brought! You I saved! "

Kratos has hald the Yuan close to him. "Oh Yuan, I love so much!"

They embraced once more. The Yuan coughed. "Um, Kratos… why you naked? "

Kratos grin wolfishly. "All the best to kiss you, my expensive." And they had the hot naked sex, forgetting completely that Raine was in the room observing them with a watch of horror supplemented on its face.

* * *

AN:The next chapter is going to deal with Incest!Badfic. The question is what pairing to choose.

This is where YOU come in. RainexGenis? KratosxLloyd? ZelosxSeles? Or something I havn't even thought of? CALL IN AND VOTE! OPERATORS ARE STANDING BY!

(Operators are not really standing by. Voting in a reveiw works just fine. Please don't call me.)


	9. What a Tangled Web

AN: I couldn't decide which pairing sounded better...so I did them both. HOORAY!

No custody battles, unfortunately. Maybe someday in the future, though! Don't give up hope!

I own nothing.

* * *

Lloyd and Colette hung outside after school during one day, speaking just.

"Come!" Lloyd said, "Anything bad will not occur!"

Colette reddened. "I do not know only… is not this how girls become pregnant?"

Lloyd grinned. "Not if I stick it to the top of your pooper!"

Suddenly, Chocolat appeared. "Colette, there you are! Our grandmammas await us. "

Colette reddened a red even more and inclined the head her head. "Well. Let us leave. "

"Waiting, Colette," Lloyd said, "that would you say our conversation?"

"It will have to wait, this is really important." Colette smiled. "Bye, Lloyd." The two girls ran to leave Lloyd all alone.

---

"I say to you Genis," Lloyd said in anger, taking with another drink of his the beer can, "I was this near in obtaining sex." Lloyd gripped its fingers to show together.

Genis hiccupped and deposited its clean can. "Is which what you said last week."

Lloyd has its fist on the table. "Yeah, but I mean to say it this time! Stupid Chocolat… what is so important that it had to trail Colette far? "

Genis shrugged its shoulders. "You know how girls are…"

"Not, I do," Lloyd said. "And I think that it is time when I learn. Let us leave Colette lucky find and Chocolate and show them with the on this that they are missing outside. "

Genis fixed with same a glance. "Lloyd. You are drunk. That is probably idea stupidest that you ever had, except time you think your mother carried out an invasion of zombies. "

Lloyd grinned. "You drunk… came too much on… you can have Chocolat when we find them…" It seized Genis by its hand and trailed him with the far front that it could protest moreover.

---

A few hours later, Lloyd and Genis are stood apart from the house of Colette.

"I can hear female voices, they are certainly inside there," Genis indicated. "Lloyd, are you sure want to be you to do this? They will kill us they catch us! "

Lloyd scowled. "You worry too much. Let us leave. "

They snuck by the backdoor. The kitchen was sunk, but they could hear voices float in f in top. Advancing on the point of the feet to the top of the staircases, Lloyd and Genis were the room of soon outside Colette.

"All the line, Genis," Lloyd whispered. "On the account of three, we open the door."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They threw the open door… and could hardly believe their eyes.

Colette and Chocolate had a foursome… with Phaidra and Marble.

"Colette!"

"Lloyd!"

"Marble!?! "

"Genis!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

Each one threw a collective glare with the reference as it crawled through the window.

"Lloyd!" Colette stutter during that she tried to collect her clothing. "Th-this is not with this of it resembles, I-I made…"

"Colette…" Lloyd sighed during that it was put at knees downwards to look it in the eyes. "This is, without any doubt, the thing more horrifying that I ever saw before in my life. How could you betray me like this? I although we had something special…"

Look of Colette in tears. "Oh, Lloyd! I am so sorry! Can you never forgive me? "

"Colette, you I wounded. I do not know if I can never trust you still. The only thing which could relieve my pain…"

"Yes?"

"… is if you let to me join. " Lloyd smiled slyly.

Phaidra laughed. "More, merriest! Let us go, boys! "

Genis has vomit and passed out.

He awoke the next morning tightened between Lloyd and Marble.

Genis never became drunk again.


	10. Bloodlust

AN: What do you mean "late update?" It's still Friday where I am, see, the clock says-

Oh.

Well, crap.

Um... uh...

Skilfully changing the subject, it really amuses me how I like to torture my favorite characters. Poor Regal is the bad guy again and Genis is probably going to be in therapy for a long time after this. Ha ha.

I own nothing.

* * *

Presea is rested in an uncomfortable chair apart from Regal office at the head offices of Lezareno Company. It stirred up in its costume of klonoa, wondering why Regal it had claimed.

The open door suddenly. "Presea," Regal called, "please enter. " It held and entered its office. Regal rested behind its desk, leaving Presea to the wonder who had opened the door. The large window behind the majestic office had its blinders drawn and the only light in the office came from the chimney which decorated the left wall.

"Presea," Regal said as she is lowered in the armchair before his desk, "it was entirely too long."

"I can help you with something, Regal? " Presea required.

"Makes some, yes, you can." It grinned and for the first time, Presea noted just at which pale point it looked in the weak light. Its face pallor and the artificial grimace weakened her.

"The matter Is something?" she asked like behaviour Regal and gone towards fire. She twisted her body for her to observe.

"I have this… problem… this I need your assistance with," known as Regal, facing fire. "I am sick, Presea. I have need for something… well, two somethings, really, that only you can give me. "

"I currently do not make any charm which can draw aside the disease but if you like, I could design a just for you," Presea indicated.

Majestic laughed. "Not, not, I am not sick in this way. I am sick in heart," known as Regal, resounding for everyone like a psychopath.

"What you want to say?" The behavior in a permanent way calms of Presea was betrayed by the frantic beat of its heart.

"Presea, there are two things which should know to you me. First is that I am a vampire. Second is that I am a paedophile. I have need for blood and the sex and you, my small flower, will give me both. " Rajestic slowly turned towards her, a grimace maniac on his face. "

Presea sighed in the relief. "Oh, which all is? During one minute I thought that you will kill me or something. "

A confused glance crossed Regal of face. "Wait, I will rape you and to suck your blood… do not be you frightened!?! " Presea laughed under cape. "Regal, I am 28 years. I am not a child. You are president of Lezareno Company which does you one of the richest men and most powerful in the world in more of to be one of most attractive. It should be alienated not to want a woman to sleep with you and this is not rape if the victim wants it. "

Regal stuttered, "B-But… but, I am a vampire! You know, hide your virgins? Bleh!?!"

"Truth is said," Presea indicated, approach Regal and slipping with off its costume, "since I read the series of _Evening_, I have vampires of thought am sexy." It jumped on Regal and he stumbled towards back in a wall. "Now, remove your clothing, you machine of sex, you!"

Presea tore its shirt with off. Regal bleached. "Wait, this was not what was supposed to occur!!!" It tried to shake her with off, but it she is held above strongly and soon made pinned or other under it in spite of their extreme differences in size.

Regal cried outside, "Wait, stop! Please! " Presea made a noise of humming during that it slipped its hand into Regal's trousers and-

Suddenly the door Genis open and indicating being held, kendama there held up. "You do not worry, Presea! I am here…" it caught the sight of Regal frightened and half naked under startled and completely naked Presea. "Um… what?" Regal toss Presea with far from and to the door is running, screaming. Presea ran after him shouting, "Wait, Regal! Income! I will stop consenting! "

Later was Genis found by Raine, high of crack and heroin.


	11. Metamorphosis

AN: Is it just me, or are these gradually becomeing more and more dirty? Not that it's a bad thing. I just hope that I don't get kicked off for being too smutty.

So, hey! It's not porn! It's innuendo!

I own nothing and my rights are protected by the Constitution of the United States of America.

* * *

Mithos Yggdrasil awoke one morning and noted that he had aquired breasts during the night.

At the beginning it was extremely taken with them. They were soft and they felt nice when it rubbed them. They were not large, but this was not really a problem because it was only fourteen years old and could not really wait much. Moreover, it had pleasure to observe them waver during it shook its trunk.

Then, he found he had _**breasts. **_

It burst out of its tent screaming. It caught the sight of Kratos arched above d' a fire and precipitated towards him. "Kratos, something arrived at me, I awoke this morning and…" Kratos is raised and turned around.

And he had breasts too.

Mithos held its head in its hands and began the hysterical chattering of way. Kratos reached outside and took its shoulder, but Mithos is broken far and shouted, "WHAT HAPPEN?!?"

Kratos slapped him through the face.

"Listen now," Kratos whistled. "You will remain calm. I do not know this is produced, but we will fix this. The best thing than we can make in this moment is not panic."

Mithos hiccupped. "That would you say Yuan? What would you say of my sister?"

Kratos grimace. "Listen, it is still early. Why you do not turn over to sleep?"

Mithos bleached. "This which? With do fact something occur with them? "

Kratos took a major breathing and strengthened its hands on the shoulders of Mithos. "Not, it is nothing like that. They are both very well. In fact, you could say they are more than fine. "

Mithos looked at scoffer, "What make you…"

Before Mithos could indicate import what more, the Yuan and Martel both emerged from the bushes, completely naked. The Yuan had an enormous pair of the breasts and Martel…

Kratos tried to cover the eyes of Mithos, but it was too late. Mithos struck the ground with a soft blow and was not moving.

The Yuan rolled its eyes at Martel. "Way to go. You just marked your brother during the life with your massive penis."

Martel smiled of an affected air. "Oh really? Be you sour that this was not your enormous boobs?"

The Yuan drew narrowly. "I prove precisely right knowledge for a fact that your dick is manner dirtier than my boobs."

Martel whispered, "I request to differ." They fall on a other.

Kratos sighed and rolled Mithos again in its tent. After it was sure that Mithos was out for good, it opened the book of the Yuan charms, seeking a treatment. He heard moanings of outside and resolved to find a treatment before Martel could make the Yuan pregnant.


	12. Rebellion

AN:...I have nothing to say.

I own nothing.

* * *

On Derris Kharlan…

*BOOM*

…war was beginning.

Yggdrasil was sat in commanding throne, with look of piss upon his face.

"What happen?" He demanded.

Pronyma gasp as she look on computer, census the hurt at the base of Desian.

"Someone set up us the bomb." She yell as angel that was of nearby look upon it's computing.

It rotated and look of made at Yggdrasil. "We get signal." Said it in a voice of dead pans.

Yggdrasil punched his hand in of enrage. "What!" He asked.

The angel made of to move button. "Main screen turn on." It said.

The screen loaded and it was of to showing picture of Raine standing in human ranch that was making of that to smoke.

Yggdrasil gasped. "It's you!!"

Raine grin. "How are you gentlemen!! All your base are belong to us." She moved hands in gesture at smoking of ranch. "You are now on the way to destruction."

Yggdrasin hit fists dowm with much slam. "What you say!!"

Raine shot look of very much contemp at them. "You have no chance to survive make your time."

She start of to laught of very much and lound. "Ha ha ha ha…"

It image faded from the screen and Pronyma looked as Yggdrasil worried. "Captain."

Yggdrasil put head of his upon his hands and made sigh. "Take off every 'ZIG'!!"

But instead, Pronyma fired a look of much confused at Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil said aggravated, "You know what you doing."

Pronyma sighed and turned slowly towards him. "Okay, I don't have any idea what you're trying to say."

Yggdrasil froze. "Uh…t-take off every-"

Pronyma snapped, "Yes, I heard what you _said_! I just don't _understand _what you _mean_! What the hell is a 'ZIG' anyway?"

The group of angels huddled over the control panel started whispering to each other. Yggdrasil felt sweat run down his face. His heart was beating furiously in his chest. _That imbecile! She's completely annihilating the fourth wall! Doesn't she realize the danger she's putting us all in?_

Pronyma approached Yggdrasil. "I understand that this is supposed to be 'Lost in Translation', but _I_ don't even know what you're trying to say. Can't we just drop this idiotic game for two minutes so we can keep those terrorists from completely crushing us?"

So Yggdrasil took a sword and ran it through Pronyma's chest.

He pulled it out in a swift motion and Pronyma fell to the ground in a spurt of blood. She screamed and writhed in agony, trying to staunch the flow of blood, but to no avail. After a few moments, her screaming stopped and Yggdrasil thought for a blessed instant that she was dead, but no, she was only coughing up blood. She stared at the blood with dull eyes and gasped and gasped and gave a shudder and her body was still.

With Pronyma's presence finally gone, Yggrasil could feel the air of the situation make a return to a state of normal. He and angels made group relief sigh and Yggdrasil rotated his body at an angel and made said, "Move 'ZIG'. For great justice."

The angel made flew of at door and left. Yggdrasil was sat in silence.


	13. Movement

AN: Happy birthday to me, I'm one hundred and three.  
I look like a raisin, and I smell like cat pee.

I used to write special songs for my friends' birthdays.

...I'm not allowed to do that anymore.

MOVING ON TO THE STORY, I'm afraid I've opened up a big ol' can of worms that isn't just going to go away by pretending it was a fluke. I never ment for this to have a _plot!_

I own nothing, except a talent for composing disturbing lyrics on the fly.

* * *

The room made dark and cold, in spite it being filled with set of the people. The soft voices murmured between them nervously. Genis could not indicate the identities of those which differently during the meeting, but it supposed it did not important. Moreover, they could not know him either, thus what was the trouble?

… the trouble was that if anyone know they made this meeting, they would die all.

A man released his throat. "If we all are ready, we will proceed." What remained conversation died to the bottom immediately.

The man (was it he responsible?) still spoke, "like precaution, will continue us to speak the in the model badfic " Someone groaned, expressing all their feelings. "I know, I know, but with what arrived at Pronyma, us cannot allow us to take all the risks."

An intense silence filled air with the mention of the name of Pronyma. The woman of Desian was the reason they had convened the meeting of help initially. Her death served as the first warning: subject to the badfic or die. Even while being at this meeting, each person on this part was in danger.

The man spoke. "This meeting of Coalition was convened with a certain number of reasons, one of which is, naturally, the death of Pronyma. It would prove that the force which leads us to these acts of humiliation is not the only danger which we face. Pronyma was killed by Yggdrasil because it him endangered and several angels by speaking the `normally'. "

More murmur of crowd. Genis considered the irony that Pronyma was brought again to the life, to only die in the hands of Yggdrasil still.

L' man raised a hand with the call for silence. "We cannot suppose that the desire of our for freedom is higher than their desire for safety. We must all act extremely with precaution not to attract attention of import which. We cannot trust any person. Not our friends, not our families, not even. The Coalition do not exist. "

A pause to leave sink of message inside. Genis turned its eyes towards the ground. How Lloyd would react if it knew that Genis was a member of the Coalition, the secret force devoted to the release of the people of the known bad force only because the badfic'? Of `old Lloyd would have asked Genis to sign it to the top of but now…

Now, Lloyd probably made a sleep of it with Noishe or something disgusting like that. Raine slept with a certain kind of monstrosity of pastas. And Presea…

Genis shook its head to break out of him. Badfic did this with them! The reason that it is united was initially to save them all! It would save them of that what!

A deafening blow of outside shook its thoughts. The already-weak lights flickered and died. A woman shouted, "oh Martel! They are here! " The room shook. This enormous force that of had controlled the world? How found them?

The howled man, "Please, do not panic! We will be well! We must just make this resemble badfic! "

A noise of outside which resembled wind of precipitation. "Us let us not have much time!" howled man. "Each one remove your clothing! We have an orgy! "

The felt of Genis as its heart was going to burst. _Oh Martel, not this still, I cannot do this, I cannot just…_

An image of Presea came to its spirit. Presea in its bathing suit in Altamira. Presea in a dress with the ball in Meltokio…

Presea on Regal.

Genis took off its shirt like as wind whipped about outside.

_Presea… this is all for you…_

* * *

AN: Next chapter's MPreg. I was going to do Lloyd/Zelos but I couldn't decide who would be preggers. Then, I thought about how asking for a pairing before got me Granny-incest and decided that it'd be much more amusing to take requests again.

So, suggest a pairing and state who's carrying!

...Okay, I'm never allowed to rhyme again.


End file.
